Lucetta U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,316 discloses a circuit which reduces the power consumption of a conventional fluorescent lamp circuit by about 45% but reduces the light output by about the same percentage. Such a device is acceptable in overlighted areas but is not useful in properly illuminated areas.
It is obviously desirable to be able to decrease the power consumption of such circuits without reducing the light output and alternatively to proivde such a circuit that can also be used in conjunction with the Lucetta circuit to achieve still further reductions in power consumption.